This invention relates to a structure and particularly to a desk structure with a removable panel that allows enhanced access thereto.
Various workstation and desk structures have previously been developed for use with computer devices. In addition, various adjustable monitor support assemblies have been heretofore created for supporting a monitor at an inclined angle beneath a windowed aperture in the top member or working platform of such structures. The screen of the so-supported monitor is viewable through the windowed aperture by a user who is seated along one side of the structure. See, for example, commonly assigned Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,266, Lechman U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,099, Wegman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,193 and Lechman U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,939.
Structures that have a top member with a windowed aperture and associated adjustable monitor support assembly are coming into wide-spread usage. The monitor commonly used is a conventional type of cathode ray tube display device (CRT) wherein a scanning focused election beam is moved in a systematic or raster pattern transversely relative to the beam path over phosphor screens configured as spherical segments. Such CRT devices generally require access to the back thereof to plug the device in or make adjustments.
Recently, interest has developed in structures wherein the inclined monitor is actually supported in the aperture (with the window removed) so that the monitor is partly below and partly above the top member.
To support and adjustably position a monitor in such an aperture, it is desirable to use the same type of adjustable monitor support apparatus that has previously been employed to support a monitor below a windowed aperture in a structure, such as indicated above. Since the aperture is usually located over a workstation kneehole chamber, the adjustable monitor support assembly should not interfere with the structure user""s knees while the user is seated along one side of the structure. Unfortunately, however, the above type of support assembly generally orients the back of the monitor, and any associated wiring, away from the kneehole opening, making access thereto difficult. The user must crawl into the chamber, under the supported monitor, to access the back thereof.
There is thus a need for a structure, preferably a desk structure, for use with computer devices that provides for enhanced access thereto. There is further a need for a structure that allows for such access without otherwise detracting from the appearance of the structure as a whole or inhibiting the use thereof. The present invention fulfills that need.
The subject invention provides for enhanced access to a structure and specifically provides for enhanced access to computer devices supported in a kneehole chamber of such a structure. Moreover, the subject invention provides for such enhanced access without otherwise detracting from the appearance of the structure as a whole.
The present invention is comprised of a structure that includes a top member and a support assembly that supports the top member and together define the chamber. In one embodiment, a panel is removably connected to the desk structure by a securing device that removably secures the panel to the structure. The securing device is positioned behind the panel and thus is hidden from view when the panel is in place. Removing the panel provides for enhanced access to the chamber.
In one preferred embodiment, the panel is removable secured to the support assembly by the securing device comprised of two portions: a first portion operably connected to the panel, and a second portion operably connected to the support assembly in spaced relationship to the first portion. Preferably the first portion is comprised of at least two, but more specifically four, catch devices secured to the panel on opposite ends thereof. Additionally, the catch devices are in spaced relationship to at least a top edge of the panel. The catch devices are positioned so that they are not visible when the panel is secured to the structure. Furthermore, the catch devices are formed so that they do not inhibit use of the structure, that is prevent the user from positioning his or her knees in the chamber.
It is also contemplated that the second portion comprises at least two, but preferably four, upstanding members secured to the structure. Like the catch devices, the upstanding members are in spaced relationship to at least the top edge, in addition to being in spaced and numerical relationship to the catch devices. Moreover, the upstanding members are hidden from view when the panel is secured.
It should be noted that other embodiments of the present invention are contemplated. In one preferred embodiment, the structure is a desk structure, and more specifically a desk structure for supporting a computer device and/or display device in the chamber. The computer device and/or display device is further supported in the chamber by an adjustable support device that supports the computer device and/or display device in spaced relationship to the top member, and more specifically to a windowed aperture in the top member. Removing the panel provides for enhanced access to the adjustable support assembly, computer device and/or display device stored in the chamber.
Other features of the present invention are contemplated including at least one opening in one side of the structure. The opening is adapted for receiving the knees of a user seated at the structure and in communication with the chamber, whereby the panel is secured to the structure opposite the opening.
Other and further objects, aims, features, advantages, embodiments, alternatives and the like will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present specification, accompanying drawings and the appended claims.